vamp
by ladymary427
Summary: i need to finish a story


Falling in love when dancing .

There you are dancing and you're falling love with him and you know pain and desire go

together and you think you know him from before in your life . So when you are dancing with him

you are falling in love . This was the year my life change. You see every year I want to change and last year two things

change and I was happy . But I want more change and I know one way or a other I was going to get what I wanted .

by the way my name is Luna and I live in Spokane, Washington . I live with my mom and cat . My dad lives in kent , Washington . i am 18 going on 19 and want change.

so this my story i hope you like . i am 5,5 and i have curves . you see the to thing that change was i got to friends and i dry my hair black . so here i am still trying to find

what i want in life and i am at my dads hoping to talk to my friends but getting no answer but i know i will talk to them .

you see i want to fall in love i mean i know that love is good and bad but when you see the people that you love fall in love and they are happy you want that to .

so my thoughts did sometimes to love and lust but a girl can`t help herself and when you have a best friend

who like what you like its fun as in biting well can i say and you see i read a lot of vampire fiction and she does to and i do love her for a lot of things .

i miss the sun and alot of things . so when saturday came and i said good bye to my dad and i was the bus when i saw him .

here i am sitting down and he sit down next to me and said hi my name is Irial lucas mattews and what is your name ? luna axzelea night i answer and sitting next to

him Irial look so familier like from a dream that i have been having for the last week . so i ask him where are you going ? and he answer spokane . you ?

spokane to i answer back but i have live in kent for some of my life and other places . what about you ? so have i to live in kent and other places . by the way i like

you name . why did your mom name you like that if you don`t mind me asking you that ? so i answer . i don`t mind answering . my mom said that i was born on a

twilight night and there was a full moon so that is why my name is luna but my middle i get of grandmother . by the way i do like your name to . i smile as i answer him .

but as i was going to ask him how he got hes name hes cell phone went off .  
damn i thought so i put in my headphones and turn on my ipod when Irial got off the phone and said sorry that was my mom.

so i ask how did you get your name ? well to tell you the truth i don`t know he answer . i ask did you ever ask your mom or your dad ?

yes once but they didn`t answer me. huh was all i could say . so i starting to write. it is something i am good at doing . well i thought

that Irial was a sleep but he was watching me and ask what was i writing about ? i was going to answer by saying i don`t know but i look down

and saw that i was writing about him . so i said something for school and i know i lie but what could i say . so he said he was going to sleep till we got to moses lake so i answer okay . so i started to

read Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side by Beth Fantaskey but i got so into the book i almost forgot to wake him up but when i look at him. he was

awake and looking at me . he ask what was i reading. so i answer Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side by Beth Fantaskey . then he ask was it good ?

yes was what i said and smile at him and he smile back at me . then we had lunch and kept going till we were close to spokane we start to repack

something . so i ask him what was hes email address and he told me what it was and then he ask what was me email address and i told him , then

we got off the bus because we were in spokane and i was so happy to see my family .

it has been a week but i had not email him and he had not email me . so i didn't know what to do but i miss him . oh how i miss Irial he's green eyes and black hair and

full lips and he was not big or small and he had a very nice smile . so one night me and my best friend was out when i saw him . so she said say hi to him . i said no

and she said yes and push me to him . i knew i was doom but hey what do i have to lose . so i said hi to him and he turn and said hi back and ask how was i doing

i answer back good and i ask how he was doing and said fine . then he by the way this my friend Jasper and Jasper said hey . so i said hi back and said this my

friend Jo and she said hey . but i knew we to get going . so i said bye and he said i will email you sometime , bye and i hope he will email me .  
so two days later i got a email from Irial saying that he wanted to see me and ask what was my number . so i email him back and two days later he call me and ask

if i wanted to go out on friday night . so i answer yes but first you need to meet my mom , if that is okay with you ? so he answer back yeah he was okay with

that and so friday came and he came over and met my mom . which went well and he give flowers to my mom and me . so we went out . he took me to dinner.

then dancing and then we went for a walk . so while we were walk we started to talk and something about him felt familiar like we had been together in a

passionate way . but while i was thinking about him i didn't realize we stop walking and he was watching me . then he ask if he could do something . so i

said yes and the next i knew he push me to a tree and kiss me that i stop thinking . then he move he's lips from mine to my neck and bit on my neck softly ,

that i felt him start to move but i said please don't stop . and he didn't stop and all i could think was that i could still like stay there , but that was till i felt he's hands lift up the bottom of my dress and that is when i told him

to stop , so he pull back and said that he should be taking me home . okay was all i could say . so he got me home on time and i ask him if he would walk me to

my door , he did walk me to my door and then start to walk away but i say Irial , so he turn and i kiss him and when i pull back . he said the one thing i do love is

when a women can take control and that my Luna i am happy that you are like that , so good night my beautiful Luna and he smile , then walk away . soon as i

walk in the door my mom and best friend both ask how did it go ? good i answer and then ask Jo if she was going to sleep over ? and she said yes . so

after watching a movie with them we all said good night then she ask how did it really go ? so i told her good then we went for a walk and , and what ? she ask

so i told her what happen in the park . wow was all Jo could say . i know was what i said .


End file.
